rpgmakerfandomcom-20200222-history
EMPTY HEAD
EMPTY HEAD is a psychological horror made by Cutiesbae. Synopsis In the small hamlet of Elkedor lives the Baker family, isolated and almost inexistent for the townsfolk. Arold, family man and lawyer with no fame, enters in a difficult time of his life between alcholism and a falling apart marriage. His days began getting filled by drinking more and more, while his wife and their two children, Sarah and Thomas, started to get detached and cold. One night the two went missing. Desperate at the thought of losing them he decided to investigate until, thanks to clues found in the house, succeeds finding a hidden passage. Lies, compulsions and hatred are the summary of what underlies in the ambitious Baker family. Game Features The player moves a character through two-dimensional fields, interacting with and examining various objects. A pink teddy bear can be seen at various places, serving as a save point. The game's main goal is to solve all puzzles correctly and advance in order to find Arold's kids. It contains a creepy atmosphere, complex riddles and minor jump scares. Characters Arold Baker The protagonist of the story. He has many problems with alcoholism and because of it, his family is slowly falling apart. Arold is prone to self-loathing and is insecure about how he is a horrible father and that his family hates him. As the game progresses, it's revealed he's abusive to his family. Depending on his actions, he might realize his faults and change his ways for his family's sake or to sink deeper into his darkest thoughts. Laura Baker Arold's wife and mother of Sarah and Thomas. She's a soft-spoken and insecure and weak woman, but she would do anything for her family. She can't stand lots of things, including her husband's drinking problems. Sarah Baker Arold's daughter. She resents her father because of his alcoholism and how he isn't there for her most of the time. According to the creator, when she's at school she has her head in the clouds half the time and shows no emotion whatsoever. Her favorite plush is a pink teddy bear called Leo, which serves as the savepoint in-game. Thomas Baker Arold's son. He has a big passion for insects and his dream is to study entomology, which Arold heavily disapproves, wanting him to become a lawyer instead. Thomas doesn't want to be a lawyer, but complies, as he's afraid of his father. White Fox A sensitive model that Arold encounters at the beginning of his journey. She wears a porcelain mask and has been enclosed in a room for months, due to a certain event in her past. White Fox is insecure about her body and actually has a phobia of light due to past experience. Despite everything, she's very kind and supportive of Arold. The endings reveal White Fox is an aspect of Laura, representing her insecurities and her unhappy marriage with Arold. Cristopher Carter A cheerful boy that Arold and White Fox encounter on the tavern. He claims to be travelling around the world to promote his artwork. Despite his bubbly exterior, he's insecure about his art and also being stared at. He's also smarter than he seems and more or less is awareoft what happened with Arold's family. Nevertheless, Cris helps Arold with his quest to find his kids. The endings reveal Cristopher is an aspect of Thomas, representing his doubts about his talent. Susan A mysterious woman that works as a barmaid at the tavern. She's very hostile towards Arold and mistrust him. Susan also seems to know about a man called Marcus De Von, who was an abusive man who mistreated his family. It's implied she was a victim of his abuse and despises him. The endings reveal Susan is an aspect of Sarah, representing her resentment towards her father. Endings Bad Ending: "The End of Everything" Arold returns to the tavern, where he encounters Susan, Cris and White Fox together. The barmaid has murdered the missing Marcus de Von. There are two ways to get this ending. Either if Arold chooses to say "I'll make you pay for it" at them after believing they murdered Marcus de Von or when he replies "All of you" to Susan when she asks who might be the one involved in Thomas and Sarah's dissappearances. Arold assumes that White Fox, Cris and Susan know about what happened to his family and they've messed with him the whole time. He proceeds to murder them, despite White Fox's pleas and Cris's warnings. Afterwards everything fades to back as Arold berates himself for his decision. Neutral Ending: "A Fake Reality" Arold returns to the tavern, where he encounters Susan, Cris and White Fox together. The barmaid has murdered the missing Marcus de Von. There are two ways to get this ending. Either if Arold chooses to say "What's going to happen now?" or when he replies "'It was Marcus De Von" to Susan when she asks who might be the one involved in Thomas and Sarah's dissappearances. White Fox tries to convince Arold he isn't a bad person while Cris and Susan state that his family doesn't care about him anymore, but they do and he should start living with them from now on. Arold accept to live with White Fox, Cris and Susan, silently acknowledging he deserves it for being an abusive father and that the three are figments of his imagination. Later the four of them are seen living together. Cris and Susan are happy but White Fox has done nothing but stare blankly at the mirror (where Laura is seen as her reflection) and Arold isn't happy about his decision. Arold consoles White Fox, insisting that they all can live together happily, but White Fox laments that they've given Arold false hope for the future. True Ending: "A New Beginning" Arold returns to the tavern, where he encounters Susan, Cris and White Fox together. The barmaid has murdered the missing Marcus de Von. There are two ways to get this ending. Either if Arold chooses to say "I just want to see my kids" or when he replies "I'm the one involved" to Susan when she asks who might be the one involved in Thomas and Sarah's dissappearances. Arold accepts that he's been an abusive father and Susan makes him accept he's his own nemesis and that he's Marcus de Von. Putting his insecurities behind, he accepts that he's a bad father and husband but is willing to try again for his family's sake. Arold also realizes that White Fox, Cris and Susan are embodiments of his family, representing Laura, Thomas and Sarah respectively. He's been dreaming all along and his real family is still asleep at home. Arold says goodbye to them and returns to the real world. Before returning, he finds on the way a family portrait when they were still happy. Arold takes it home and he vows that everything will change for the better from now on. Category:Games by Cutiesbae Category:Horror Category:RPG Category:Western Games Category:Released in 2018 Category:Releases (RPG Maker VX Ace) Category:Mystery Category:Puzzle